Aurora/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Aurora in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Sleeping Beauty Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Maleficent's image of Aurora dead Sleepingthrone.jpg|Aurora and her parents at her christening Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-964.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg I Wonder SB.png Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg SB01.jpg|Aurora walking on a log sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg We've Met Before.jpg 14dvd600.jpg|Aurora meets Phillip 34f_472a3e1d1d.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg Love in the Air.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg Once Upon a Dream.png sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat going to the castle with the fairies sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5501.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg Princess-Aurora-sleeping-beauty-1003792 550 374.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5837.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5843.jpg sleepingbeauty8.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.jpg Disney-82.jpg Aurorabedroom.jpg Sleepingkiss.jpg Awakening.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg sleepingbeauty_1059.jpg|Aurora reunites with her parents after 16 years sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg auroraandphilipdancing.jpg|Aurora and Phillip Dancing sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8645.jpg Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909493-720-480.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip kissing Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg|"Hello." Enchantedtales 028.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg|Aurora and the good faries aurorainhernightgown.jpg 3UIxL7AvcWndB4xedGUx52l2Ynt.jpg Kttk4.png Kttk1.png Kttk10.png Kttk3.png disney-princess_56816_2.jpg Kttk2.png AuroraSignature.jpg|Aurora's signature Kttk5.png Kttk6.png Kttk9.png KttkmagiccowsBAMFS.png Kttkmagiccowsareawesome.png Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2451.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg Any Gift To Him is One I'm To Give.png|Aurora in the woods from the cut version of her Enchanted Tales story Aurora2.png|Until The Big Surprise Aurora3.png|Just to see the look in his eye's Aurora4.png|When You Love someone really love someone Aurora5.png|There's nothing that you wouldn't do Aurora6.png|Like I love someone Aurora7.png|Oh, how it satisfies Aurora8.png|Just to see... Aurora9.png|the look! Aurora10.png|In his eye's. enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg Enchanted-tales-screenshots-234.png Aurora & Philip.jpg Aurora in Enchanted Tales.jpg|Aurora as she appears in Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales In the Stars.jpg Time to say Goodbye.jpg Aurora & Phillip (1).jpg Prince, Princess & Horse.jpg Aurora-blows-out-candle.png|Aurora blows out candle Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg 497300_1279743212883_full.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-460.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-478.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg ''Maleficent BluegiftMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-16.png|A baby Aurora cursed by Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-97.png|Baby Aurora being watched by Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-339.png Maleficent-(2014)-98.png|Baby Aurora smiles at Maleficent Maleficent Screenshots 4.png|Aurora as a little girl Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-2.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-4.png|Aurora hugs Maleficent Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-5.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-6.png Aurora happy to see Diaval.jpg maleficient_ellefanning_00291.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-280.png Aurora in the woods.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent-(2014)-144.png Maleficent-(2014)-248.png Aurora and Faries.jpg Aurora Elle.jpeg|Aurora with a fairy. Maleficent-(2014)-83.png Aurora-in-Maleficent.png Maleficent-(2014)-279.png Maleficent-(2014)-319.png Maleficent-(2014)-320.png|"Pretty bird." Maleficent-(2014)-323.png Maleficent-(2014)-324.png Maleficent-(2014)-326.png Maleficent-(2014)-1016.png Maleficent-(2014)-266.png Maleficent-(2014)-243.png Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-139.png Maleficent-(2014)-249.png Maleficent-(2014)-361.png Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png Maleficent-(2014)-198.png Maleficent-(2014)-110.png Maleficent (2).png|Maleficent talking with Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-360.png Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1002.png|Aurora meets Phillip Maleficent-(2014)-76.png|"Are you Maleficent?" Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent-(2014)-122.png Maleficent-(2014)-282.png Maleficent-(2014)-271.png MaleficentStill2.jpg|Aurora and the spinning wheel. Maleficent-(2014)-269.png Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Aurora falls into her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-1019.png Sleeping-550x228.jpg|Aurora in her slumber. phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG|Aurora and Phillip Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-89.png Maleficent-kisses-Aurora.png|Sleeping Aurora receives a kiss on the forehead from Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-140.png True-Love's-Kiss-2.png|"Hello Godmother." True-Love's-Kiss-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-78.png Queen-Aurora-2.png Maleficent-(2014)-372.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-368.png|Queen Aurora Television House of Mouse Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Aurorahom.png 22.PNG Prince philips house of mouse.jpg Houseofmousearacuans_(3).png Sofia the First Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg|Aurora in ''Sofia the First Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png ''Once Upon a Time S04e15_443.jpg|Aurora brushing her hair S04e15_447.jpg|Aurora shocked to see Maleficent S04e15_454.jpg|Aurora taunting Maleficent S04e15_459.jpg|Aurora begins her slumber 1000px-201foundaurora.png|Aerial view of Aurora sleeping 201WhereIsEveryone.png|Aurora woken up by Prince Phillip 201AGirl.png|Aurora meeting Mulan 1000px-201auroraandphillip1.png|Aurora and Phillip after the Wraith attack 1000px-201aurorastanding.png|Aurora in her shawl 1000px-201whereisphillip.png|Aurora confronting Mulan at the campsite 201YoureWrong.png|Aurora and Mulan hearing the Wraith's shriek 201NoPhillip.png|Aurora begging Phillip not to sacrifice himself 201HerPrince.png|Aurora weeping over Phillip's body 201Medallion7.png|Mulan giving Aurora a medallion 1000px-Nightmare-Netherworld-5-Child-of-the-Moon-2x07.jpg|Aurora in the Netherworld 207NightmareRecount.png|Aurora telling Mary Margaret about her nightmare Aurora1.png|Aurora concerned Aur.png|Aurora finds Rumplestiltskin's note 1000px-Tumblr_megk4gFkAj1qkbzvgo4_1280.jpg|Mulan returns Aurora's heart 201Aurora1.png Aurora Sleeping.jpg Cb20130901200325.png Aurora and Phillip Jr. 2.png|Aurora with her son, Phillip Jr. 312Responsibilities.png 312NotAStorm.png 312GetToSafetyNow.png 312TakeItOutOnOurChild.png Once-Upon-a-Time-Mommy-club-2.png|Mommy & me class Aurora and Phillip Jr. 1.png|"What's a CD?" Ouat-ashley-&-mothers.png|Ashley, Aurora, Mary Margaret, and Emma Miscellaneous 452034205 640.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg|Princess Aurora in ''Oliver & Company Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries